<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please stay by ashimonaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144952">please stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki'>ashimonaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lil gift for a friend :3 </p><p>chika is going and going and going de go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts">scarlettholly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Please stay...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan fell back onto the bed her and Chika shared, thinking about the argument that had just gone down between them both, sobbing as she fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kanan…? Can we talk?” Chika asked as she walked into the bedroom, Kanan on her laptop as usual. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, sure, just let me-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right now, Kanan. I need to talk to you now.” Chika’s voice raised, getting Kanan’s attention almost immediately. Chika never raised her voice, only doing so when she’d done something to upset her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What had she done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m here Chika? Talk to me, babe. I’m listening.” Kanan said, closing her laptop and only focusing on what Chika had to say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Chika, I’m here. Just say whatever you need to-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kanan, why don’t you ever make time for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bam. Those words came suddenly, hitting Kanan with full force. She let out a half wheeze, clearly surprised at Chika’s question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- What? Chika, I make time for you, don’t I?” Kanan stuttered out, still surprised what Chika as accusing her of doing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had been spending time with her, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chika was quiet for a minute, then continued speaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… you don’t remember the last time we did anything together? You’ve been so busy with the store, yet you never make time for me…where did you go, Kanan?” She said, on the verge of tears. Kanan froze. She hadn’t noticed any of this. It was just like Chika had said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you, Kanan. I really do. I’ve spent so many nights alone because all you seem to care about is the shop! Do you ever care about me? ... Do you…?” Chika said, her tears now streaming down her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-” Kanan began to say, but Chika interrupted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forget it. Forget I said anything. I’m just- I’m glad the shop is doing great… I’m hoping you’re doing great as well…” Chika said, and began to walk out of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Kanan sobs getting louder with each minute that went by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I do that, god Chika!” Chika yelled to herself, out of breath as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve screwed it up… haven’t I… god, how stupid can I be…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she love Kanan? Yes, she did. She did love her. She always had, ever since they were kids. But she missed her. She missed her hugs, she missed her smell, god, she missed HER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it too late to go back to her…?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… so stupid…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t. I’m sorry Chikachi…” A familiar voice called out. Chika hasn’t heard the sound of footsteps, her thoughts drowning out everything that was happening around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chika looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan came back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always would. No matter what happened, no matter what arguments had emerged, they would be there for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may not be enough just yet, but slowly, Kanan would fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d do it together.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>